The present invention relates in general to a gaming device, and more particularly to a gaming device for changing a player""s environment, preferably in conjunction with an award or as part of a bonus round.
Known gaming machines use various lighting effects and sound effects to attract, stimulate and entertain players. Such games, for instance, include flashing lights, spinning lights, music, and voices for such purposes. Gaming machines also include bonus schemes, progressive jackpots and large awards to attract, stimulate and entertain players. To increase player enjoyment and excitement, it is desirable to provide new player stimuli in conjunction with gaming devices.
The present invention provides a gaming device which stimulates the player by changing the player""s environment, preferably in conjunction with an award or bonus scheme, thereby increasing the player""s enjoyment and excitement. The gaming device of the present invention includes a topper unit mounted on the top of the cabinet of the gaming device which emulates certain stimuli to the player, including air movement or wind, lighting effects and sound effects. The topper unit includes a housing and diffuser that provide the stimulus that supplements the primary or secondary games of the gaming device.
In one preferred embodiment, the present invention provides stimuli relating to a storm, such as a thunderstorm. The housing includes one or more illumination devices that simulates lightning flashing through a thundercloud, while thunder sounds are provided by a soundcard and transmitted through speakers. The present invention provides a blower mechanism contained in the topper unit fluidly communicating with the diffuser. The blower mechanism, preferably including a plurality of fan blades and a drive mechanism which generates a pulsed or steady stream of air (i.e., air stream) that is provided to the diffuser. The diffuser acts to control the air stream reducing its force so that the player is not unduly startled or injured. The diffused air stream is directed toward the player and temporarily changes the player""s environment, preferably in conjunction with a player award, bonus game or other event.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a gaming device that changes a player""s environment.